EXAM
by Rafra
Summary: "Aku pengawas ujian ini, simak baik-baik perkataan ku. Aku tak akan mengulanginya. Ada tiga peraturan yang haram hukumnya dilanggar jika anda tidak ingin didiskualifikasi; dilarang berbicara kepada pengawas ujian dan petugas keamanan, dilarang merusak kertas dan dilarang meninggalkan ruangan, Ada pertanyaan?" EXO Fanfict. Thriller, one plot setting. Hunhan, ChanBaek, Sulay, Kaisoo.


EXAM

.

EXO Fanfiction

.

Thriller, Suspence, One-Ploting-setting.

.

Rating M

.

What will you do if you found out that your exam is...?

.

Ruangan temaram dengan meja kursi sederhana yang telah di susun sedemikian rupa sebagai ruang ujian untuk menentukan nasib ke delapan orang yang bertarung agar bisa menempati posisi sekertaris terkemuka di sebuah perusahaan vaksin terbesar di Korea Selatan. Terdapat sebuah timer dan televisi besar yang akan menemani kedelapan orang tersebut selama waktu yang telah ditentukan.

Pintu otomatis mulai terbuka, ke delapan orang applicant itu berjalan menuju ruangan ujian yang akan menentukan nasib mereka, kemudian mereka menempati kursi sesuai nomor yang telah mereka dapatkan sebelumnya, suasanan terlihat formal dan kaku sekali, mengingat tak sedikit orang yang mengincar posisi ini. Semua applicant disini adalah orang-orang yang hebat karena berhasil mengalahkan para pesaing-pesaingnya, tak ada satu pun yang ingin mengalah, semua ingin menjadi pemenang.

* * *

Luhan POV

.

Ia melihat ke tujuh orang yang akan menjadi saingannya terlihat cukup meyakinkan dan berkompeten sama seperti dirinya yang mengincar posisi penting ini. Wajah mereka tampak begitu tegang ketika melihat lembaran soal sudah tersedia di meja mereka dan seolah tak yakin untuk bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang pasti membingungkan. Tak lama berselang, aku melihat seorang petugas keamanan dengan pakaian seragam lengkap dengan senjata tajamnya berdiri di depan pintu dengan raut wajah tanpa ekspresi. Semua orang melihat petugas itu dengan pandangan yang berbeda-beda, ujian yang tak pernah aku dapatkan dengan situasi seperti ini. Di dukung dengan posisi ku yang berada paling belakang, membuat nyali dalam pertarungan sengit ini agak sedikit menciut, tapi aku yakin dapat mengalahkan mereka semua.

Suara sepatu terakhir yang ku dengar di ruangan ini menjadi awal dari pertarungan ini, dia sang pengawas ujian. Kesan pertama ku melihat orang ini adalah begitu berwibawa, dengan suaranya yang lantang ia memperkenalkan diri kepada kami semua dan peraturan ujian ini.

"Aku pengawas ujian ini, simak baik-baik perkataan ku. Aku tak akan mengulanginya.

Aku tak peduli sudah berapa keras usaha kalian untuk bisa masuk ke ruangan ini, sebab tekanan dan penderitaan diperlukan disini.

Ketahanan adalah kunci menghadapi ini, dan jika kalian tak bisa bertahan terhadap seleksi ini kalian tak bisa bertahan dalam pekerjaan.

Banyak kandidat sudah berjuang untuk masuk kesini, namun gagal. Kalian kandidat yang bertahan. Dan saat ini ujian terakhir bagi kalian.

Satu rintangan terakhir yang memisahkanmu dengan tujuanmu, untuk bergabung dengan perusahaan kami.

Tes ini lebih sederhana, namun sangat menentukan siapakah yang akan keluar ruangan ini dengan kontrak kerja, dan siapakah yang pulang dengan bus ke rumah.

Melalui ujian ini, kalian akan mendapatkan pengetauan seberapa kekuatan organisasi ini.

Jadi percayalah padaku, tidak ada hukum di ruangan ini selain hukum kami. Dan satu-satunya aturan adalah aturan kami.

Hanya satu pertanyaan untuk mu, dan satu jawaban diperlukan.

Jika kalian mencoba berkomunikasi dengan ku atau dengan penjaga, kalian akan di diskualifikasi.

Jika kau merusak kertas mu, sengaja atau tidak, kau akan didiskualifikasi.

Jika kalian memilih keluar ruangan dengan suatu alasan, kalian akan didiskualifikasi.

Ada pertanyaan?"

Semuanya terdiam, begitu juga dengan aku yang berusaha mencerna semua perkataanya dan mengingatnya agar aku aman dalam ujian ini. Ini tidak mudah, seperti pertarungan di alam. Siapa yang kuat dia akan menang dan siapa yang lemah maka dia akan kalah, Luhan kau harus kuat. Hati ku berdegum kencang karena hari ini berjalan dengan sulit.

"Berusaha yang terbaik, tuan-tuan. Kami memberi waktu 80 menit untuk kalian, 80 menit untuk melihat apakah kalian layak bergabung dengan kami. 80 menit untuk menentukan nasib kalian 80 tahun ke depan. Silahkan mengerjakan." Pengawas itu mulai mengaktifkan penghitung mundurnya, lalu pergi diiringi keheningan kami yang memikirkan betapa rumitnya hanya untuk mendapatkan sebuah pekerjaan yang cukup menjanjikan. Pintu otomatis itu tertutup dan atmosfirnya terlihat berbeda, seperti sebuah beban berat yang nemimpa ku sekarang.

Aku melihat beberapa orang mulai membalik kertas ujian mereka, ternyata duduk di posisi paling belakang menguntungkan juga, karena aku bisa melihat dan mengamati tindakan mereka, siapa tau ini menguntungkan aku. Aku juga mulai membalik kertas ujian ku, perasaan tak menentu menjadi pengiring; hanya tak sanggup melihat soal itu.

Aku mengerutkan dahi ku, mengapa ini hanya sebuah kertas kosong?

Aku melihat semua orang sepertinya mengalami hal yang sama, mereka terlihat seperti di permainkan. Bahkan pria di samping ku terlihat tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya. Lelucon apa yang sedang terjadi? Bahkan aku melihat pria di depan sana berusaha mengecek bahwa kertas itu hanya selembar dengan jarinya, memastikan bahwa kertas ini hanya satu lembar kertas yang tidak tertempel apapun.

Kami menghabisi waktu dua menit hanya untuk mendapatkan selembar kertas kosong, semua orang disana termasuk aku mulai terlihat pasrah. Di tengah kebingungan ini, aku melihat petugas berwajah dingin itu berjalan menuju meja seseorang yang mengunakan eye liner, petugas itu menepuk bahu pria yang ternyata sedang menulis sesuatu di kertasnya, "Aku belum selesai."

Tetapi hal itu tidak berefek apapun, petugas itu menarik dia dan pria itu meronta-ronta dengan perkataannya yang terdengar jelas, "Tidak, ku mohon. Kau tak bisa! Ini bukan tes kelayakan! Ku mohon, aku akan mengulangi lagi! Beri aku kesempatan!" Petugas itu dengan dinginnya melempar pria berwajah manis itu keluar, aku sempat melihat air matanya jatuh seakan tak percaya kesalahan yang telah dibuatnya. Pintu otomatis itu tertutup lagi, itu tandanya pria itu telah tersingkir dari ujian ini.

Suasana kembali mencekam, setelah mengetaui hal yang membuat pria bereye liner itu di keluarkan adalah karena dia menulis sesuatu di kertasnya. Semua orang langsung menaruh pensil mereka di tempat semula, temasuk aku juga. Aku landa kebingungan yang amat besar, sejujurnya bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah menulis itu diangap salah atau pria itu menuliskan sesuatu yang kurang menyenangkan?

Aku bertopang dagu memikirkannya, lalu dengan apa kita menjawab pertanyaan yang tak ada?

...

...

...

TBC

...

...

...

hai, aku bawa ff twoshoot baru. Ini akan fast update kalau reviewnya banyak haha soalnya gue udh bikin sampe end jadi tunggu publish aja. Ini genrenya thriller yang bakalan unik, ini ff cerita tentang ujian doang, tapi ujian yang paling bahaya haha.. bukan bermaksud nakut-nakutin yang mau ngelamar pekerjaan atau pas kalian uas ya, ini cuman fanfict aja jangan di bawa serius. Mungkin ada yang pernah denger kisah ini?

Jangan lupa Review teman-teman^^


End file.
